conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Samsprak (work in progress)
Introduction Welcome to my Conlang wikia! I haven't come up with a real name for it yet, so Samsprak will be the placeholder name. Samsprak means language. Conlang Goal This language is going to be entirely personal. I might use it for some future project which involves world building, just to broaden my linguistic and geographic creativity a little bit. It will primarily be about how the language would be used in speech, although I might come up with a writing system later. For now, its natural orthography will be the Latin script. Since I really like applying as much grammar as I can, the language could turn out to be a bit too complex. Perhaps I’ll recreate it later as a simpler version. Note: I should keep changing it until it’s perfect. I shouldn’t be stuck with a language I don’t like. Grammar Stuff - Adjectives color -jí, size -ví, state -ní Adjectives in their nominative form always end in -í. Luckily, there are patterns which help you identify what kind of adjective it is. - Augmentative infix: '-ulk' mæni (man) > mænulki (big man) - Cases The case markers will replace the vowels in the end of a word. Long vowels cannot be replaced. However, with adjectives, the í moves to the back of the word. If the word has a definite article, the ending vowels will stay and the case marker will come behind the -n. - Definite article: '-n' suffix - Diminutive infix:' -iat' mæni (man) > mæniati (boy) - Genders (4): masculine animate -i, feminine animate -a, ambiguous animate -o, neuter -e Genders mostly matter in verbs and pronouns, but not so much in nouns. In fact, in verbs it’s required to state a gender, although -o is frequently used in ambiguity. Nouns almost always end in vowels, but the vowel often isn’t a correct representation of the gender. However, animate gendered nouns do always end in their respective vowel. - Nounifying of verbs You can take the infinitive of a verb, add an n, and then repeat the last vowel to form nounified verb. vesar > vesarna, nomor > nomorno, hölder > hölderne, etc. - Plural marker:' -j' suffix - Pronouns Pronouns are also affected by cases, exactly in the same way as nouns are. The only irregular thing is the 3rd person singular, which ends in a long vowel that cannot be replaced or removed. - Tenses (6): past simple, present simple, present perfect, present continuous, future simple, future perfect '' - Vowel harmony: Only applies to roots. Slight exceptions exist. Group 1: ''a o u i Group 2: æ ö y e Phonology 'Consonants' 'Vowels' Pronouns Pronouns are also affected by cases, exactly in the same way as nouns are. The only irregular thing is the 3rd person singular, which ends in a long vowel that cannot be replaced or removed. Just like verbs, pronouns heavily depend on gender. Noun Cases The case markers will be placed in the end of the word. It will in most cases replace the vowels in the end of a word. Long vowels can in no case be replaced and will always stay where they are. If the word has a definite article, the ending vowels will stay and the case marker will come behind the '-n'. When the word is originally in plural, an extra vowel + j will be added to the case marker. Nominative '-' Mænin je kviran (The man and the woman) Accusative '-ut' / '-utuj' Mænin misti kvirut (The man has a woman) Kviran mista mænut (The woman has a man) Dative '-e'þ / '-e'þej Mænin kaji surdjutují blumutuj kviraneþ (The man gives red flowers to the woman) Genitive -possessive (‘s) '-s' / '-sej' -relative & partitive (of) '-ov' / '-ovoj' Kvirans talo (The woman’s house) Kapi vrisov (Glass of water) Locative -inessive (in) '-as' /''' -asaj''' -superessive (on) '-am' /''' -amaj''' -adessive (at/by) '-av' /''' -avaj''' -intrative (between) '-al' / '-alaj' -suressive (above) '-an' / '-anaj' -subessive (under) '-ap' / '-apaj' -elative (from inside) '-est' / '-estej' -illative (into) '-en' / '-enej' -ablative (from) '-elt' / '-eltej' -allative (towards)' -el '/ '-elej' Instrumental -instructive & comitative (with) '-um' / '-umuj' -privitative (without)' -uh' / '-uhuj' Mænin öjí híum öjumuj (The man sees with his eyes) Mænin hailí híuh kviruh (The man walks without his woman) Verbs Verb conjugation Notes: - In speech, the long 3rd person sg. vowel tends to be dropped when gender specification is unnecessary. - The 3rd person sg. vowel is always long. - All the o’s you see in the table represent gender and can be changed accordingly. masculine animate -i, feminine animate -a, ambiguous animate -o, neuter -e - Imperative has more options than in most languages, similar to Turkish. For example, the 3rd person imperative can be used by instructing anyone to deliver the message to the 3rd person. - Impersonal verbs can easily be formed by using the 3rd person sg. Remember to use the intransitive infix if there’s no object. Vesar (To Be) Indicative Kajar (To Give) Imperative Additions (vesomin, vesosin, etc.: -in/-ni suffix denotes past tense) (vesuom, vesuos, etc.: -u infix denotes future tense) (vesoho, vesoto, vesojo: extra end vowel indicates clusivity / long vowel in the imperative mood) (vesojom, vesojos, etc.: -oj infix indicates intransitivity) (vesesom, vesesos, etc.: -es infix indicates reflexiveness) (vesomvo?, vesosvo?, etc.: -v+(vowel) suffix indicates a question) Verb Prefixes (all optional, only used in appropriate circumstances) The prefixes are listed in groups of priority. juvesar (-ju indicates positivity / exclaims the action) navesar (-na negates the verb completely) pravesar (-pra is a tensile prefix, it denotes that an action has been or will be completed) nöjvesar (-nöj is a tensile prefix, it denotes that an action is still going on) jylvesar (-jyl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of if) kylvesar (-kyl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of could) sylvesar (-syl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of should) vylvesar (-vyl is a conditional prefix, equivalent of would) revesar (-re indicates intent, usually used in past tenses) jevesar (-je negates intent, usually used in past tenses) (Still considering if I should add prefixes related to evidence) Verb Tenses Tenses in grammar indicate whether an action takes place in the past, present, or future. They also tell whether an action is still ongoing or has been / will be completed. Aspects can also take care of this. This language covers the tenses and aspects in a similar way as English does. Past Simple The man ate the fruit - Mænin nomíni voranut Present Perfect The man finished eating the fruit - Mænin pranomíni voranut Present Simple The man eats fruit - Mænin nomí vorut Present Continuous The man is eating the fruit - Mænin nöjnomí voranut Future Simple The man will eat the fruit - Mænin nomuí voranut Future Perfect The man will finish eating the fruit - Mænin pranomuí voranut Vocabulary 'Adjectives' big - ulkaví red - surdjí small - iataví yellow - jurjí 'Nouns' activity - korda arm - höldehara baby - bibo bed - spönke bird - börbe body - tulo boy - mæniati branch - hara child - herkiato drinking container - kapi day - þak drink - varsi eye - öje finger - hölderuþa flower - bluma food - nomo girl - kviriata hand - hölde house - talo human - herko language - samsprak leader - voza leg - hailahara limb - tulohara man - mæni message - nota moon - unsta night - nuto school - maska sun - ansa time - krono toe - hailaruþa water - vrisa woman - kvira 'Prepositions' to (dative) - eþet in - asat on - amat at/by - avat between - alat above - anat under - apat from (inside) - estet into - enet from - eltet towards - elet with - umut without - uhut 'Verbs' be - vesar do - kordar drink - varsir eat - nomor give - kajar have - mistar lead - vozar make / build - hölder message - notar rain - vrisar search - kuklar see - öjer sleep - spönker talk - samsprakar walk - hailar 'Other' and - je no - njær yes - jup